Fiebre de locos
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Detiene un resfriado a una villana?


La noche anterior había comenzado a sentirse más desconectada del mundo de lo normal, pero fue hasta aquella mañana que definitivamente supo que había algo no estaba bien.

Se sentía agotada y pesada, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y sus diarios gritos para asustar a la pobre alma que se encontrara en la cocina al bajar a desayunar no habían salido de su garganta.

Pero era una villana y no podía dejar que un malestar temporal le detuviera de sus travesuras. Se tambaleó hacia la oficina de Black Hat con la intención de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: ver si él podía ayudarla con su estado de salud y de paso merodear alguno de los malvados planes que llevara a cabo en ese momento.

-Hey, jefe...- llamó a media voz con un saludo militar. El maléfico ser no se molestó en voltearse desde rebuscaba unas cosas en su archivo, y malinterpretando su agotada voz con un tono meloso giró sus ojos con fastidio.

-Hoy no tengo paciencia para sus cursilerías, Demencia. Ve a molestar a Flug.- gruñó Black Hat. La chica tan sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con sus ojos medio cerrados por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tomar fuerza y dio media vuelta en busca de su compañero, estornudando en el camino.

En el laboratorio, 5.0.5 observaba atento como su creador terminaba de atornillar los últimos detalles de su más reciente proyecto. Flug se encontraba completamente concentrado, ansioso de terminar aquello para darse un merecido descanso, de manera que no vio a Demencia entrar a su lugar de trabajo.

El peludo miembro del grupo la siguió con la vista mientras esta se acercó al doctor por detrás y descansó su mentón sobre su cabeza cubierta por su infame bolsa.

-Aún no puedo jugar, Demencia. Dame un momento.- respondió el joven científico sin levantar la vista de sus herramientas.

-Agh...- Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de ella. Desde luego él no se daba cuenta, pero 5.0.5 la observaba preocupado como poco a poco sus disparejos ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a desfallecer.

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima? No eres una pluma exactamente...- comentó Flug algo fastidiado.

Apenas ordenó aquello sintió como el peso de la muchacha desaparecía, dejándole pararse tranquilo, pero los aullidos de su experimento fallido llamaron su atención.

-¡En serio! ¡Tan sólo denme cinco minut...!- Detuvo sus quejas a ver a la joven inconsciente en los brazos de 5.0.5.- ¡Demencia!

La fiebre la había puesto débil y la falta del adecuado descanso la había empeorado. Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, se encontró en una camilla en el laboratorio, al lado de la mesa de trabajo de Flug. Desde allí podía verlo trabajar con sus químicos y echado al lado de la camilla se topó con un dormido 5.0.5.

-Se preocupó cuando casi colapsaste en suelo y no quiso irse aún cuando le dije que me ocuparía de ti.- explicó el doctor al percatarse de que se encontraba despierta. Demencia miró enternecida al oso y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Cuanto me queda de vida entonces, cabeza de papel?- preguntó ella con una débil risa, intentando que su situación no interfiriera con su personalidad.

-Desgraciadamente, un resfriado no te alejara de nosotros, cabello de lima.- respondió él sonriendo bajo su bolsa al momento que se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a ella con un brebaje entre sus manos.- Bebe esto.- le ordenó. Demencia tomó el frasco, olió su contenido y al instante hizo una cara de desagrado.

-¡Agh! Ni loca bebería esto, ¡y lo estoy!- exclamó regresando el vaso a Flug.

-Necesitas estar sana para hacer tu trabajo. Eso te ayudará a mejorar en un día.- explicó él empujando su mano con el medicamento de vuelta a ella.

-Pero huele horrible...- lloriqueó la muchacha.

-Soy científico, no chef. Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña y bébelo de una vez.- Ella sacó la lengua en un gesto inmaduro antes de engullir el contenido de la pequeña botella. Acto seguido, comenzó a toser incesantemente.

-¡Es asqueroso!- chilló. Flug suspiró y se llevó el ahora vació frasco hacia la mesa de trabajo para regresar con un termómetro.- Te odio...- murmuró ella antes de abrir la boca.

-Ese es el sentimiento recurrente en este lugar.- se burló él. Al revisar los resultados, se mostró satisfecho.- ¿Lo ves?- dijo mostrándole el aparato.- Tu temperatura comienza a bajar. Ya mañana estarás bien.- Demencia bufó resignada, antes de que su cabello fuera desordenado por Flug.

El doctor guardó el termómetro ante la atenta mirada de su paciente antes de volver con ella una última vez para arroparla e indicarle que descansara, pasa así poder volver en paz a su trabajo.

-Duerme al menos un par de horas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa , sólo llámame. Estaré justo aquí.- indicó con una voz paciente. Demencia asintió con su cabeza, antes de tomar una de las manos que él tenía sobre su manta.

-Gracias, nerd.- dijo con una sonrisa. Flug respondió con el mismo gesto, siendo más notoria una cálida mirada en su ojos. Despeinó su flequillo rosa una vez más antes de regresar a lo suyo. La joven finalmente cerró sus párpados, quedándose dormida con una expresión calmada.

 ** _Y aunque los fics de Villanos no sean los más leídos de mis trabajos, los seguiré haciendo por que sin más cortos, luz verde de una serie ni noticias hay que usar los recursos disponibles para mantenerlos vivos en nuestros corazones. /3_**


End file.
